Healing the Hurt
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: (Misao and Mad Father crossover) 5 years after the events of Misao's fate and Aya's doll making, Aya and Aki meet for the first time. They find that they have both experienced an awful curse that changed their lives completely. Two old friends are ordered to help heal Aki's scars and Aya's insanity. Will it be possible? (Aya x Dio, Aki x Misao)
1. Chapter 1

A girl stood at the door of the Drevis Clinic. Now, this girl wasn't ill, just stressed. She needed someone to talk to. She was in her 20s, and went to Germany to study abroad. She had bought a nice little house in a forest that was nearby the clinic. This girl had not told anyone, not even the closest friends she had made after that particular event, about that big crisis that happened in the last year, when a curse took over her school 5 years ago. She was afraid that nobody wouldn't believe her. But she had to talk to someone about it, so maybe that the horrible memories will go away.

Right before the girl was about to knock, Aya had opened the door.

"Oh, welcome! Please, come inside!" Another sick visitor, another doll. That was her way of thinking. "So, can you tell me what is wrong?"

The girl shook her head. "Um, no, I actually felt like I needed to talk to someone. I don't think I can get over what happened unless if I talk about it."

Hm. It seemed that there was no dolls today. But this sounded serious. Aya was interested.

"First, can I have your name?"

"Me? Oh, um, Aki."

"Well Aki, I am Aya Drevis. So can you tell me your story?"

Aki nodded. "It will sound insane, and you probably won't believe me, but this really happened."

Aya smiled. "Don't worry. Crazy things happen to all of us, including me. Go on."

"Last year, one of my friends, Misao, had disappeared for six weeks. My entire class was talking about her when it triggered a curse."

Aya's eyes widened at the word "curse". For she too had experienced one.

"According to a strange man called Onigawa, to be rid of the curse, 4 victims had to be sacrificed and all the pieces of Misao had to be found. Saotome, Yoshino, Kudoh and Mr. Sohta were the victims. Mr. Sohta happened to be my teacher. It made sense that he was on the list, because Mr. Sohta was the reason Misao was killed in the first place."

Aki proceeded to tell the story of Misao's peril, from confessing to her crush, Tohma, to getting raped twice. She told Aya about Misao's revenge by taking Tohma with her, and how Aki stopped her from doing it.

"I never saw Misao again, but I know that she is in peace." Aki concluded.

Aya was frozen. She never knew that curses from women could be as dangerous as her mother's.

"I believe everything. I've experienced a curse as well. My father was a scientist."

Boy, THAT sounded familiar.

"One night, he told me that my mother had passed away. However, she had been killed by Father. So mother set a curse on the mansion I used to live in. I had to fight corpses. A young boy had helped me throughout a little of the trouble. I think he liked me. Finally, I confronted my mother, and took my father back. That's when I found his true colors."

Maria's story. The murder of mother. The plan to turn Aya into a doll. The chase. The mansion burned to ashes. And the charm the boy left her. Aya told Aki every detail. "I wish I hadn't, but I'm following in my father's footsteps. I won't turn you into a doll, of course, but it's what I do. But the thing I regret the most is not being able to see that boy. I guess we both miss someone, isn't that right?"

"Yes. But someday, we'll see Misao and that boy again. I'm sure." Aki smiled.

Aya giggled. "Well Aki, it's been fun. Would you like to stay for the night? Maria had passed away the month begore, so I enjoy company. It does get lonely after a while."

Aki was hesitant, but she agreed.

*.*

After Misao's peaceful departure, she agreed to be of Monika Drevis' service with Dio. Today, Monika had a job for them to do.

"My daughter, Aya, and Misao's friend, Aki are both in the same area, her clinic. Misao, you must protect Aki at all cost. Heal the scars that were left in her memory. Dio, you must talk to Aya and try to heal her insanity that was given to her once she picked up her father's book. I will put you in human bodies that you would have had if you were still alive. Dio, you would be 25. Misao, 20. If you acomplish this, I will give you the choice to come back to me, or stay with them. Now, your mission awaits. Go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

*.*

Aya and Aki were both going to go to bed when they heard a knock on the door.

"A patient? Hold on, Aki."

However, Misao opened the door. "Pardon the interruption, but we're not patients. Rather, we're visitors."

Aki froze. She recognized that voice. "Misao?!"

"Oh, Aki, It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm glad to see you after so long!" Misao cried, running into Aki's embrace. Aki was stunned, but at the same time, joyful to see her closest friend.

Dio walked into the clinic and chuckled. "So, you found your friend, and I found mine. Hello Aya. I never got to tell you my name, didn't I? You can call me Dio."

Aya was left in a daze. Didn't the boy burn to the ground along with the mansion? And didn't Aki tell her that Misao was dead?

Dio put a hand on Aya's shoulder. "I can answer that. You see, your mother sent us."

"Oh..."

"Aya, do you know what you are doing to yourself? To the innocent people that come here only to be healed?" Dio asked gently.

Aya bowed her head down. "I know, and I can't stop myself. Ever since I found THAT book, I just couldn't help but want to experience what father did. These dolls... Father made these all the time. I guess it's a way to honor his memory."

Dio frowned. She did seem sorry, and missing her father would be understandable. But there had to be some other way.

There had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**TO THE FIRST GUEST REVIEWER: Your questions will be answered in this chapter **

Aya and Dio both sat at a table, Aya's head hanging low and tears streaming out of her dark indigo eyes.

"So, you started to become like your father after you picked up that book?" Dio asked, with pity in the tone of his voice.

"I must have. It was the only thing I had left from the mansion, and I felt that it would remind me of home. But then I started reading it..."

_Like father like daughter,_ Dio thought. "You do seem sorry about that..."

"So much, that I can't take it much longer. Everytime I look at a person, dolls come to my mind. I've snapped. It's a habit that I can't break. I regret everything I've done in the past few years. I don't want to kill anyone, but the insanity takes over and I can't stop it!" Aya buried her face in her arms and sobbed. "I don't know what to do! Because Maria's gone, I have no one to help me through this. How can I heal from this madness all by myself? I'm all alone!"

"Aya, you're not alone. You know what I'm here for, right?" Dio asked.

Aya blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to heal you. Not just because your mother ordered me to, but because I can't stand seeing this beautiful, sweet young woman suffer like this now that you've confessed."

"You...think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, Aya. You saved me, now it's my turn to save you. After all, I'm your..." Dio began to blush before attempting to complete his thought.

"...lover." Aya finished.

The couple embraced, and shared a kiss. Not just out of being a good luck charm, but also out of true love.

* * *

"Do NOT go near the fence!"

"Go right, go right..."

"DON'T FUCKING GO RIGHT YOU FUCKING FAGGOT FUCK!"

"Surprise motherfucker!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"So, how's Tohma and Ayaka doing?" Misao asked, as she sat down next to Aki by the computer. They were watching "11 Drunk Guys Play Slender".

"Tohma's fine. He said you were a good friend and that he was sorry that he couldn't be there after what happened. Ayaka's fine too, because she was brought back to life, since she had nothing against you. She now has a crush on Onigawara, who was the one who brought her back to life."

They were both interrupted when Slenderman popped up onto the screen, which got the 11 Drunk Guys to start screaming like little girls. Aki and Misao cracked up. After their laugh attack, Aki continued her thought.

"I'm glad that we survived that incident, and to have figured out everyone's true colors. However, I still have yet to get over that curse and the reason for your death. I know that it left me scarred, to see a murder and rape right in front of my eyes. I'll never trust handsome men with weird fetishes again! Especially with hand fetishes. That's why I decided to come here to Germany to study abroad, so that it would clear my mind. So far, those scars in my mind are still there!" Aki shuddered. Misao closed her eyes, put a hand on Aki's shoulder, and then sighed.

"Well then, I think you're ready to know why I'm here, Aki."

"Huh? What are you trying to say?"

"Listen, I'm going to help you get over those haunting memories. Nobody deserves to have a fear trapped in their mind. You have every right not to trust guys like Sohta. I don't think anyone could recover from that. So I came to save you."

Aki's jaw dropped. After a long pause, she finally asked in a small voice.

"Really? You can do that?"

Misao shrugged. "Well, I am practically undead. Anything can happen. I was fortunate enough to let Kudoh, Yoshino, and Saotome reincarnate. You found the parts of me, so I'll find a way to save you. Because we're friends, aren't we?"

Aki smiled. "Yeah, friends. Best friends who like watching 11 Drunk Guys piss themselves over a guy in a suit with no face."

Misao giggled as she clicked the next video. "You said it!"

"HE HIT STICKY KEYS!"

"Why do sticky keys exist?! Why do sticky keys exist?!"


End file.
